Ultimate Alien X (Aaron)
Ultimate Alien X, more often referred to as simply Ultimate X, is the Ultimatrix's evolved form of Alien X. They are an evolved Celestialsapien from the Forge of Creation. They are a free use ultimate alien. Appearance Ultimate Alien X is composed of three bodies -known as Avatars- by default. The Core Avatar is made of green holographic material, covered by a dark blue starfield armour over his torso, kneecaps, forearms, and head. He has a three-pronged crest on his forehead. He has no Omnitrix symbol, instead having a large green cut out in his armour on his chest resembling the green hourglass symbol. Every subsequent Avatar will have a pure green holographic body of varying build. Their faces will always be unique to them -even if that means taking on traditionally inhuman properties- and represents their personality. The two default Avatars are Bellicus and Serena, with the former having a buff physique and a crest with one right-of-center spine and the latter having a thinner and less threatening physique with one left-of-center spine on her crest. Each Avatar will have a single forehead crest with up to three spines, indicating whether they're neutral, more caring (up to two left-of-center spikes), or more hating (up to two right-of-center spikes) than Serena or Bellicus respectively. Powers and Abilities Individually, each Avatar of X (including the Core) has no external reality warping powers however they retain the ability to manipulate themselves individually to an advanced degree. Their powers include, but are not limited to: Superluminal speed, super strength, and total invulnerability. To perform any greater action, a clear majority of the Avatars must be in agreement. The central Avatar is always controlled by the most balanced personality, which is usually Ben. The central Avatar has two abilities that the other Avatars lack: Firstly, it will always know where the other Avatars are on an omniversal scale. Secondly, the Core Avatar can generate additional personalities to attempt to sway a vote. However, they possess no control over the personality of the additional Avatars and can end up hindering their own numbers in a debate by doing this. Additionally, if a more balanced personality is created than the current personality possessing the core, they will swap places. Additional Avatars may be destroyed when a vote is passed however Ben, Bellicus, and Serena must always remain. Weaknesses As stated above, the Core Avatar has no control over the personalities it creates. If a more balanced personality than Ben is created, he loses control over Ultimate X until a vote is passed that eliminates the Core-controlling Avatar and restores Ben's authority. The Avatars are all self-aware. It is entirely possible, though highly unlikely, that if they were to become aware that they would be destroyed upon a successful vote they may attempt to overthrow the democratic voting system in order to preserve themselves indefinitely. The additional Avatars can ONLY be destroyed upon the successful passing of a vote. History Ultimate X was first used in a time of great desperation. Appearances Ultimate X is a free use alien, feel free to use him in your own series. Trivia *Ultimate X was created in response to CaT creating his own version of Ultimate Alien X that he has unfortunately not uploaded a description of to the wiki or his deviantart. **Whereas CaT's Ultimate Alien X went the route of giving Ben more control (having 108 internal personalities that debate in frozen time and only require a 66.6% majority to pass actions), I went the opposite route and gave Ben even less control over Alien X- assuming he wanted to perform more advanced reality warping actions. Category:Celestialsapiens Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Ultimate Forms Category:Evolved Aliens Category:Free Use Aliens Category:Free Usage Category:Aaronbill3's Alien Arsenal Category:Flight Aliens Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Enhanced Durability Aliens Category:Omnipotent Aliens Category:Groups Category:Omnipotent Characters Category:Horned Aliens Category:Enhanced Speed Aliens Category:Humanoid Aliens Category:Green-Eyed Aliens Category:Green Aliens